The invention relates generally to pneumatic conveying systems, such as vacuum conveying systems, particularly to collecting and conveying waste, for instance household waste.
There are known systems where waste is conveyed in a piping by means of suction. In these, waste is conveyed by suction for long distances in the piping. Apparatuses are utilized, for instance, for conveying waste in different institutions. Typical for them is that a vacuum apparatus is used for achieving a pressure difference, in which apparatus underpressure in the conveyor pipe is provided with vacuum generators, such as vacuum pumps or ejector equipment. In the conveyor pipe, there is typically arranged at least one valve element, and by opening and closing said valve element, make-up air coming in the conveyor pipe is regulated. The vacuum conveying systems typically have, among others, the following problems: high energy consumption, high air flow in the piping, problems with noise, dust and fine particles in the outlet pipe. In known systems, material has been conveyed from the system containers to a transport container, such as the container of a waste transport truck, by a suction pump device that is external to the system, for instance by a suction pump device of the transport truck or a corresponding device. This means that the vehicles used in the forward transportation of the material have been specific transport trucks provided with suction arrangement, which increases, among others, the amount of capital bound in the equipment.
An object of this invention is to achieve a totally novel arrangement in connection with material conveying systems by means of which the drawbacks of known arrangements are avoided. Another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement applicable to vacuum conveying systems by means of which the amount of capital bound in the transportation equipment can be decreased. A third object of the invention is to provide a solution by which the amount of specific transportation equipment can be reduced.